User talk:Rainbowpridealways
Hi, I had to undo your edits--While I personally agree both musicians should be in the categories, only the composer/person credited for the music is included in the categories rather than a lyricist as well even if you both contributed an equal amount to the song (but they'll stay credited in the song infobox tho :'D you can take it up with a mod if you still disagree?); sorry for the inconvenience! Re: ARES Hello, Sorry, but that's just not the way this wiki is structured. As can be seen in the song article guideline, only the producer who worked on the music of the song gets the producer category added. I get where you're coming from, but it's just not feasible to add the producer who made the video/tuned/etc. and still keep things comprehensible (unless we restructured the whole way this wiki works). This is also the reason why adding Vocaloid Database songs is encouraged, as that is a way to make songs by all artists who worked on the project easier to find. Amandelen (talk) 14:14, June 22, 2018 (UTC) :I don't make the rules, I just enforce them. The rule about only the person who made the music getting a category added has been around before I even edited on this wiki. It is based around the idea that each producer has a distinct "sound" (for example, if you hear a song by NashimotoP you can hear it's by NashimotoP most of the time), so adding category only when the producer made that song makes it easier to find other songs like it. They aren't a means of "credit" or a way to decide which person contributed most to the song. That's what the infobox is for. I get your points, and I agree with them on a certain level, but that's just not how it works here and imho it's too late to change the whole structure of the wiki since it's already so big (unless it would be added as a sort of other category but that still wouldn't solve it). It's also not fair to the other contributors to suddenly implement such a big change without at least asking them about it. If you feel strongly about it, please make a forum post such as this one to get discussion going (if you make one I'll be sure to highlight it so users can see it). If a majority of the users agree that a change is needed, we might figure out a way to implement a change that a majority is happy with. Also, it's not a complete solution, but maybe it's an idea to put a short description on the Swear Jar page to explain it's a more personal song to ARES? That way people will still know about it, but it won't conflict with the rules on the wiki. I'm sorry I can't help more with this, but as I already explained I don't make the rules and I don't want to suddenly make a big change without other contributors having a say in it too. Amandelen (talk) 19:17, June 22, 2018 (UTC)